Brave Guardian
by Icey-Anime
Summary: What if Brave's Merida and her royal family become guardians and North calls for their help. Merida falls for the winter spirit while Jack frost falls for the fiery one. JxM. Rated T just in case!
1. How We Came To Be

Brave Guardian ch. 1

Hey guys! Yes I'm a Jarida shipper. So I wanted to write this for a long time. If you are a Jarida shipper, R&R!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Kingdom DunBronch is on fire! Fire!" A random citizen screamed. Everyone was running around screaming and panicking while Merida and her family were trying to find their way out. But every door and window, caught fire.

Merida was wandering the castle quickly, looking for a way out of her burning home. She had heard some soft crying and turned her head to the left, seeing a young women with bright brown hair, in the arms of a man with jet black hair. The woman was holding a bundle, which made Merida guess that it was a baby. The fiery redhead rushed to their side. "Are any of ya injured?"

The women shook her head. "No, I just want to leave so I be with my husband and watch my son grow up." She opened the bundle to reveal the young boy's face, who had his Mother's brown hair. Merida chuckles. "Aye. He's a very handsome lad. But we should get ya out."

"But what about you." The man said, worry lacing his voice.

She finds a window that wasn't inflamed. She sighs. "You guys...Seem to be in love. I can tell by the way ya look at each other, and yar concern for one another. Ya mast stay alive to raise the little tyke." She smiles. The woman tears up. "T-Thank you your majesty."

Merida looks at the woman. "Please call me Merida." she nods. "My name is Audrey. This is my husband Artair. An our son, Blake." All three smile at the name. But then they faded due to the temperature rising ."Go, now!." she shoots an arrow toward the window, shattering it in the process. The small family smile gratefully. "Bless you Merida." They jump from the window, as they did, the window was swallowed in flames. Merida closes her eyes and lets the flames swallow her form. "At least I'll be with mah ancestors now." But, instead of feeling scorching pain, she feels comfort, and she can see the full moon from the burning roof of her home. 'Guardian of Love and Courage' she heard the voice say.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

So there! Please read and review and correct my mistakes nicely!


	2. Nice To Meet You

Hey! So how clever was making Merida die in a fire? I bestow upon you, chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymed!)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Merida sat upon a tree branch, in the city of Burgess, looking up at the full moon. It has been 300 years since she had heard the moon's voice. She sighed. Willow, her wisp helper had flashed a bright pink color, indicating that there were 2 people in love down below the branch Merida were sitting under. "More lovebirds." She mutters quietly with a smile. She pulls an arrow from her back, with surrounded by flames, special kind of flames, and aims for the man's heart. As usual, she never misses her target. The man falls for the woman and she returns his feelings. They share a kiss and walks off into the night. The fiery redhead smirks. She spreads her white feathery wings and flies off to her home.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Merida lands in front of her home, which was an exact replica of her castle. It was just like it, inside and out. She greets her family, who had changed just like her. "Hello Merida. How was your day?" Elenor asks. She has bright pink hair, and ruby red eyes. She still kept it in a braid and wore a flowing white dress. "Just fine mum. I'm gettin' even better at target practice." The fiery guardian walks up to her father, who had his red hair from when he was human, but had magenta eyes instead. "Good evenin' Merida, how are ya?" She looks to her father. "Fine, thanks far askin'" Elenor walks over to her daughter, her pink braid swaying in the process. "Merida. I have to talk to you." Merida blinks her magenta eyes in confusion. "Alright." she strides over to her mother. "Merida, I really think you still be looking into marriage-" her voice was cut off by a groan. "Mum, why are you still talking about this? I mean, ahm not saying I will never get married, but we're immortal for goodness sakes." Elenor glares. "You were always like this when you were human. You will NEVER change." Merida growls. "And so WHAT if I have never changed. I may be cupid's number one helper, but I am NOT looking for love right now! (1)". Merida flys out of home, and flies below Burgess (2). She didn't even look back when her mother called out for her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Merida wandered the alley ways of Burgess, still fired up about the argument. Usually when they have fights like this, she doesn't return home until the next day. "Ugh, she's been doing this for a long time. Damn..." she smacks her face with her hand. Then she heard a voice that was laced with a thick Australian accent. "Family troubles, eh?" the voice lets out a huff. "I remember what THAT was like." the redhead turns her attention to the voice, and sees a shadow with...bunny ears? She grabs her flaming bow and arrow anyways and aims for the strange shadowed figure. But before she can release, everything was dark, as if her eyes were covered. It felt like she was inside something, like a bag or sac. She kicks and tries to escape, to no avail.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The sac that contained Merida was lazily tossed on the floor, which made the fiery redhead grunt. Merida didn't know what she was feeling right now. Anger, confusion, and...slightly hungry. She crawled out of the sac and into a place that looks like...a workshop? Yetis carrying small toys and and one elf chasing another with a pilfered cookie was the sight in front of her now. From her left, a booming Russian voice had rang in her ears. "Ze girl has arrived!" He was dressed clad in red, and a large white beard. Was this...Santa Clause? Merida had fully climbed out of the sac she was captured in and stretched. She had taken a glimpse at the other 4 guardians. A giant bird human lady hybrid with violet eyes, and small, polite looking man that was nothing but gold, a large bunny with boomerangs on the side and piercing green eyes, and lastly a boy around her age with snow white hair and gorgeous blue eyes. When they locked eyes, Merida smiled, but it faded the second she remembered how she got here. "What the hell is wrong with ya? Stuffin' a wee girl like me in a SAC? You must be out of yar minds!" She shouts in her Scottish accent. Despite her volume, North grins. "I like this girl! So full of fire, no?" Merida sighs and crosses her arms, and turns her attention to Bunnymund. "You were the one who stuffed me in a sac? How could ya do that ya kangaroo!" She hears a chuckle from her right, and sees none than Jack Frost clutching his stomach a laughing. "Told you ya look like a kangaroo!" Bunny glares at both young guardians. "I'm a bunny, Shelia. And don't forget that." North takes a step towards Merida. "I'm North! AKA Santa Clause and the guardian of Wonder!" he extends his hand, which Merida had kindly took. "Pleasure to meet ya. Sorry far snappin'

earlier." she turns to Tooth. But instead of a handshake or hug, a pair of slim hands found their way into Merida's mouth. "Wow! Your teeth are so shiny! They match your snow white wings!"

"Fingers out of ze mouth!" Tooth blushes and extends a hand. "I'm Tooth, the tooth fairy and the guardian of Memories." Merida looks down at the slightly salivated hand, so shakes her wrist instead. "Pleased ta meet ya." She then turns to the large rabbit in front of her. "I'm Aster A Bunnymund. Call me Bunny. Sorry for stuffin' ya in a sac mate." Merida shakes his furry paw. "Nice ta meet ya. I forgive ya far that." She then turns to Jack, who gives a charming smile. 'Why do I keep feelin' weird around this lad?' she questions in her brain. But none the less, she shakes his hand. "Jack Frost. Winter spirit and guardian of Fun." he winks and she blushes. "And you are?" Merida smiles and faces all of the guardians. "I am Merida, Cupid's number one helper and the guardian of Love and Courage."

North throws his arms in the air. "We are all friends now, no?"

'Let the adventures begin'

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(1) Merida is not Cupid herself. She is one of the helpers of Cupid himself. Cupid's in Greece!

(2) She lives in the sky above the town of Burgess.

If anyone has an idea for the next chapter, email me at bluemeteal . I'll credit you in the next chapter. Until then, see ya!


	3. Ready Set Go

**Wow! Can I just say I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story? Well I will, I appreciate it! **

**Oh and I just realized something! In the previous chapter, there was no disclaimer! Well, who would do it?**

**Kita: No characters in this story belongs to Icey-Anime, just the storyline!**

**Me: Thanks Ki! Now for chapter 3! (Once again, I rhymed!)**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"So why did ya put me in a sac in the first place?" Merida asks, fiddling with a sugar cookie a yeti offered her. Before North could answer, Willow had appeared, flashing a bright pink. "Aye. I see." She turns to the jolly man. "I must go. Work. Can ya tell me about everything tomorrow?" North nods. "Sure child. Come back tomorrow and I will." Merida flashes a grateful smile. "Thank ye." She spreads her wings and flies out of the workshop, Willow following close behind her. Jack smiles at her flying form. Tooth was the first to notice his lovesick form. "Jack, what's wrong? Feel sick?"

The pooka turns to Tooth and chuckles smugly. "'Course he is, Tooth. He's been bitten by the love bug shelia 'erself.

Jack glares at Bunny. "No. Just tired." I'm heading out. Be back." Jack takes his staff and flies out of the workshop. North raises a confused eyebrow. "Where was ze boy going?" Bunny smirks. "I've got an idea or two."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After creating about 3 couples, Merida finally gets home. She enters her castle, Jack slipping through the doors right before it can close. Jack peeks around the corner, only to find Merida and her mother arguing about something, but Jack was not in close hearing range to hear what it was about. Merida nods her head, gives her mother a quick hug, and slowly strides off. 'That was a quick makeup' Jack thought. Until he realized that Merida was walking in _his _direction. As Merida turned the corner , she yelps. "What are ya doin' here?" she hisses through her teeth. Jack smiles sheepishly. "I...I want to...get to know you better...ya know..." Jack found himself stumbling over his words, to Merida's amusement. "I guess wanted to get ta know ya to." "Merida! I hear mumbling! Who are ya talking to?" Elenor shouts. "No one mum! Just Willow!" Merida turns to Jack and smiles. "Come with me." Jack raises a silver eyebrow. "To where?" "Just follow me." Merida walks toward the door, Jack following close behind. She suddenly stops, making Jack confused. "Or we can race there." Jack was surprised, but he smirks. "Alright, Challenge accepted." The duo crosses to the front of the castle. Merida spreads her wings while Jack wields his staff. Willow appears and flashes the colors Red, Yellow, and as soon as he flashed green, the duo sped off towards Burgess park. Merida sped off in the sky, her wings leaving a small trail of fire behind her, Jack trailing close behind her. When Jack was just a few inches ahead of her, he smirks and she grunts. Merida turns to give him an amused smile, but instead gives him a look off horror. "Jack!" she flies toward the winter spirit and shoves him out the way. The end results, the arrow pierces through Merida's left wing, causing her to fall towards the ground, but fortunately, Jack catches her bridal style and quickly flies toward the north pole.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Jack flies into the North Pole, with Merida's wing wrapped with a blanket he found. Blood was soaking about half the fabric as all four guardians turned and widened their eyes. "What happened?" North booms in a worried voice. "I don't know, we were heading for Burgess park, but then a mysterious black arrow pierced her wing!" Jack panicked, rushing his sentence. North studies the damaged wing and quietly gasps. "It's not possible that mere mortal did. Either another guardian did this, or..." Sandy waves his hands around frantically, getting everyone's undivided attention. Sandy points to the top of his head, which had a picture of an arrow flashing different colors, followed by a question mark. "What color was the arrow?" Tooth was the first to guess. Sandy nods and turns to the guardian of fun. "Y-Yeah. It was was black." Sandy's golden eyes widened in fear as he flashed a picture of the suspect's picture above his head. "Pitch?!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Sonyia: Aww did ya have to end it there?**

**Me: Ever heard of a cliffhanger?**

**Sonyia: ...Right...**

**Anyways, spread the word about the story and R&R!**

**Oh and thanks to RotBTDfan1937 for giving me the idea of Jack following her home!**


End file.
